A Blacksmith's Daughter and a Pirate's Son
by Arwennicole
Summary: It's finally here. The Sequel to Can Never Love Another. Mackenzie Taylor Turner and Jacob Jack Sparrow are all grown up. However, when Barbossa comes back and kidnaps Will and Elizabeth, it's up to Mackenzie and Jacob to find them. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

A Blacksmith's Daughter and Pirate's Son

By

Nicole

Chapter 1: Mackenzie Taylor Turner and Jacob Jack Sparrow

In a mansion in Port Royal, lived William Jonathon Turner II with his wife Elizabeth, and their children, Mackenzie Taylor Turner, William Jonathon Turner III, Ellen Marie Turner, Jack Benjamin Turner, Emily Constance Turner, and Rose Patricia Turner. They lived happily in Port Royal for eighteen years without any thoughts of being bothered. Will continued to work in the blacksmith shop while Elizabeth took care of the children. They were living happily in Port Royal.

The mansion was beautiful it was white with blue shutters and brown wooden doors. A stone wall with black gates and around the mansion was a garden full of beautiful flowers. Next to the mansion was a tree, which the children always played around.

In one of the bedrooms, lied Mackenzie Taylor Turner. She was fast asleep in her soft bed. Their first child that was born eighteen years ago in England because her parents were in danger. Now, she has grown into a beautiful young woman that many men wish to marry. However, as the sunlight spilled into her bedroom making the room look gorgeous and while Mackenzie slept, her bedroom door opened and her little brother, Jack, and her younger sister, Ellen, came into the room. "Don't wake her up yet," Ellen whispered.

Ellen had shoulder-length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a white flowered dress, and her hair was put in a small braid.

Jack had chin-length dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, he wore brown shoes, brown pants, a white shirt, a brown vest, and his hair was put in a small ponytail.

Their brother, Will was seventeen, Ellen was fifteen, Jack was twelve, Emily was ten, and Rose was seven. "Mackenzie, mother said to wake up," Ellen whispered. Mackenzie groaned and turned onto her side and threw her pillow over her head.

"I have no desire of getting up this morning," Mackenzie groaned.

"Aw, come on Mackenzie; father wants you down by the shop," Jack mentioned.

Elizabeth then came into the room. "Are we being stubborn again?" Elizabeth asked. Mackenzie jumped and looked at her mother.

"Mother, must I go down to the shop today?" Mackenzie asked.

"You know that your father loves it when you're down there with him," Elizabeth answered.

Mackenzie nodded and climbed out of bed. "Is Will already down there with him?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded and helped Mackenzie into the corset. Mackenzie grabbed onto the rail on her bed and yelped as Elizabeth pulled the strings. "Jack, you can leave if you want," Elizabeth hinted. Jack ran out of the room while Ellen stayed. "Where's Rosie?" Elizabeth questioned. Mackenzie sighed as her mother finally finished with the corset.

"She's sitting downstairs with her dolls," Ellen replied.

Elizabeth then walked over to the closet and pulled out a violet colored gown. Mackenzie changed into the dress and pulled her shoes on. Elizabeth brushed her daughter's hair out and tied it into a braid and placed a rose into her hair. "There, you are ready," Elizabeth sighed. Mackenzie stood up and looked into the mirror.

She had waist-length light brown slightly curly hair, her father's deep chocolate brown eyes, she wore violet-colored shoes, the violet colored dress, a locket that once belonged her grandmother, Isabelle Constance Turner.

Mackenzie sighed, she wasn't aware of the hell that her parents went through just to be together. "Mackenzie, you're going to get your father impatient, again," Elizabeth hinted. Mackenzie grabbed her stuff and hurried out the door.

Will Turner was working in the shop with his son when the door opened. "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me," Captain Jack Sparrow sung. Will wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled.

"Welcome back to Port Royal, Jack," Will greeted.

Jack smiled and hugged his good friend. Will looked over Jack's shoulder to see a young man around eighteen standing there.

He had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, he wore brown boots, brown pants, a white shirt, a brown vest, a brown jacket, on his waist was a sword, a knife, a pistol, a sword and on his head was a brown hat.

"This cannot be little Jacob," Will commented. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yep, this is me boy. Jacob, what how many times must your mother remind you about the hat being indoors," Jack mumbled while pointing to his head.

Jacob removed the hat and on his head was a red bandana. "He looks just like you," Will commented.

"Yep, but he's stubborn like his mum," Jack mumbled.

Will chuckled at his friend before the door opened again and Mackenzie stood there. "Father, mother wanted me to give you this," she mentioned. She gasped when she saw Jack standing there. "Uncle Jack!" She gasped. She hurried over and hugged her father's best friend. Jack smiled and hugged her back.

"She's grown so much since the last time I saw her. The last time I saw her, she was just learning how to read and write," Jack chuckled.

"Well, we have more than one kid now, Jack. There's Will, over behind me, Ellen, little Jack, Emily, and Rose," Will explained.

"I bet your boys are going to be just like you. The little girls must look like your bonnie lass."

Will smiled and held Mackenzie by his side. "The girls look exactly like their mother. Each girl just as beautiful though," Will murmured. Jack agreed then that was when Mackenzie saw Jacob standing there. She walked over to him with a smile.

"Hello, Jacob, it's so good to see you again," she greeted.

Jacob bowed to her and hugged her with a smile. "It's so good to see you again, too, Mackenzie," he answered. They pulled away and Mackenzie kissed his cheek. "You grow more beautiful at each sunrise," he murmured. Mackenzie blushed and stood next to Will.

"We were just going to begin our swordfight practice, would you like to join us?" Will asked.

"I'd like to try you in a duel again," Jack agreed.

Mackenzie grabbed her sword while Jacob pulled his sword out. Will and Jack were going to wait until after they were finished. William walked over and stood next to his father. He didn't have to practice because he's like his father, he practices with them three hours a day in the morning. Mackenzie practiced with her father three hours a day near noon. Jacob's eyes widened when he saw that she fought well. "You're a fair fighter, Miss Turner," he jested. Mackenzie blocked and ducked before Jacob had her pinned up against the wall. "But you're not that good," he chuckled. Mackenzie pushed him away and grinned.

"Your father is Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate, and my father's best friend. My father is Will Turner, a blacksmith, and the best swordfighter in Port Royal," Mackenzie mumbled.

"That doesn't mean a thing."

"Oh, yes it does."

She hurried out of the way and then she finally got Jacob on his back. She pointed her sword at him and she grinned. "I win Mr. Sparrow," she laughed. She held her hand out and helped Jacob off the floor.

"Well now since you children had your fun, it's time for Jack and me to try our duel again," Will told Mackenzie.

Mackenzie put her sword away and sat down next to William. William wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. Will and Jack started out with little pity hits before Jack swung at Will's head. Will ducked and went at Jack's torso when the pirate blocked him there. "Ye still practice three hours a day?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I have to stay on the practicing," Will replied.

Jack then went up onto the cart again. "This time, I don't have chains so you could get me stuck to the ceiling," Jack chuckled. Will went up into the rafters the way he used to before Jack came. Then once Jack almost knocked Will off the rafters, Will jumped down and then Jack had him on the ground. Will chuckled and kicked the pirate's legs off underneath him. He stood up and pointed the sword at his friend.

"I win," he announced proudly.

He then held his hand out to Jack and helped Jack off the floor. Will looked outside to find the time. "We better get home. Your mother will be worried when her children aren't home by now," Will chuckled. He then looked at Jack. "You may join us if you want," Will invited.

"I would love to see Lizzie again," Jack laughed.

Then once Will closed up the shop for the night. They walked down towards the house. Then a little girl came running out of the house to greet them.

She had shoulder-length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, she wore lilac colored shoes, a lilac colored dress, and her hair was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"PAPA, PAPA!" She exclaimed. Will chuckled and took his daughter in his arms. Just then, more children came running out. Each one looked like Will and Elizabeth. Emily ran to Mackenzie and she gladly picked her sister up. Will hugged the rest of his children that ran to him. Jack chuckled at his friend.

"You and Elizabeth did have more children," Jack teased.

"Dad, I wouldn't be talking. You and mum had more kids yourself," Jacob reminded.

"We had your sisters, that was it," Jack shot back.

"You two had daughters?" Will asked.

"Yep, their names are Ruby and Crystal," Jack answered gladly.

"Then why aren't they here?" Mackenzie questioned.

"That is the business between your father and me," Jack replied.

Elizabeth then came outside with a smile. Will placed Rose on the ground and hugged Elizabeth. "Did the children give you a hard time again today?" He asked.

"No, not really," she answered.

"Daddy," Rose murmured while pulling on his shirt.

Will sank down to his daughter's level with a grin. "Daddy, Jack took my dolly," she whined.

"That's not fair, she stole the sword you made me," Jack whined back.

Will rolled his eyes and stood up while taking Rose into his arms. "Jack, meet your goddaughter, Rose Patricia Turner and your godson, Jack Benjamin Turner," Will introduced. Jack nodded to the kids and saw that Will and Elizabeth were happy to have all these kids run around the house and outside. Rose played with her father's shirt collar as they walked inside. "We'll deal with your and Jack's fight later, right now, Uncle Jack and I have to talk," Will explained.

Once they were inside, Will sent the children upstairs. When they had dinner, the younger children were cleaned up and sent to bed. Will walked into Rose and Jack's room and sat on the edge of Rose's bed. "So what is this I hear that you took Jack's wooden sword?" Will asked.

"He took my dolly, so I took his sword," Rose replied.

"Rosie, do you remember what I said about that?" He asked.

"Yes, papa," she mumbled.

"What have I told you?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"That's right. I'll talk to Jack about him taking your doll, but please give me his sword."

Rose got of the bed and went over to her closet. She pulled out a box and pulled the sword out. She walked over and handed it to him. "I'll talk to Jack," he mentioned. He picked Rose up and placed her into the bed. "You better get some sleep," he stated. He kissed his daughter's forehead before Rose grabbed her arm.

"Daddy," she called.

Will sat back down and stroked his daughter's cheek. "What is it, sweetie?" He asked. He saw that Rose looked scared.

"Daddy, Jack also said that mean cursed pirates are going to come after me because I took his sword," she whimpered.

Will took Rose into his arms and sighed. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Rosie, I promise that nothing is going to happen to you," he vowed. Rose then began to feel tired after her father told her the lie that there were no such things as cursed pirates. He kissed her forehead again and wrapped the blankets around her. He then walked over to Jack. "Jack," he mumbled. Jack turned over to look at his father. "Here's your sword, now, give me your sister's doll," he demanded. Jack got out of bed and went underneath his bed. He pulled out the doll that once belonged to Elizabeth and handed it to Will. Will took the doll and looked at his son with a stern look. "Why are you telling your sister about cursed pirates?" He asked.

"She deserved it," Jack answered.

"Your sister doesn't deserve to be scared out of her wits because her brother didn't like her taking his sword. I don't want to hear of you scaring Rose like that again. Do you understand?" He questioned.

Jack nodded. "Good, now, get some sleep. I love you, Jack," he murmured as he kissed his son's forehead.

"I love you too, papa," Jack yawned.

Will wrapped the blankets around his son and walked back over to Rose. He gave her, her doll back and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Rosie," he whispered. Rose smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

"I love you too, daddy," she yawned.

Will walked over to the candle and smiled to see his children already fast asleep. He blew out the candle and closed the door.

Once all of their children were tucked in, Will walked downstairs to speak with Jack. He then saw that Mackenzie and Jacob were still up. "Mackenzie, Jack and I need to have a talk. You need to get to bed yourself," he mentioned.

"Father, I'm eighteen," Mackenzie reminded.

"You may be eighteen, but you know the rules," Will reminded.

Mackenzie sighed and stood up. "While you're going upstairs, take Jacob with you and show him to his room. It's almost midnight, you have a big day tomorrow. That's another reason why your father is making you go to bed," Elizabeth suggested. Mackenzie looked at Jacob and gestured for him to follow her. Jacob stood up and followed Mackenzie upstairs. Will and Elizabeth sat down and smiled at Jack.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about?" Will asked.

Just then, Rose came downstairs with her doll clutched to her chest. "Rosie, what are you doing up?" Will asked.

"I had a nightmare," she answered.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Rose. She picked her up and carried her back upstairs. "I see you two are professionals at taking care of children," Jack chuckled.

"You have no idea. So, what is that you needed to talk about?" Will asked.

Jack sighed and looked at his friend. "Will, Barbossa has returned," Jack answered.

AN: The end of the first chapter of my sequel. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I am so happy that you guys loved _Can Never Love Another_. Now it's fun writing the sequel. I should be putting the new chapter up soon.


	2. Barbossa's Return

Chapter 2: Barbossa's Return

Will's eyes widened in shock. "He's back? How on earth can he come back?" Will demanded.

"I had found out the hard way," Jack answered.

"How did you find out?" Will asked.

"Well, I was on me ship of course going past the island. That was when I saw Barbossa in another stolen ship as far as I could see. On his shoulder was that dreaded monkey, Jack. I'm guessing that the monkey had something to do with it," Jack explained.

Will stood up and walked over to the window. "You know; he could come back here anytime he wishes," Will reminded.

"Yes, that is why I am asking you to hide your family. That is why Anamaria, Ruby, and Crystal aren't with me. I have hidden them away so Barbossa couldn't use them against us," Jack explained.

Elizabeth then came downstairs to see her husband worried. "What is it?" She asked. Will walked over to her and held onto her hands.

"Elizabeth, this is hard for me to say this, but...Barbossa has returned," Will answered.

Elizabeth gasped and her hands covered her mouth. Once she pulled them away, tears of fear fell from her eyes. "What about the children? You know for sure that he'll go after them. The first act he'll play is to kill the children of Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner," Elizabeth explained.

"I am aware of what he'll do, that is why Jack has his wife and two daughters hidden. We have to hide our children," Will acknowledged.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She was hoping that eighteen years ago that she had seen the last of Captain Barbossa. "Where would we hide them?" She asked.

"I could take them," a voice suggested.

They looked up and saw Bootstrap Bill coming from the shadows. "Father," Will sighed. He walked over and hugged his father. Bootstrap gladly hugged his son back and then once they pulled from the embrace, Bootstrap repeated his suggestion.

"I could take the children with me. I have a small place here that is isolated from the town. They would be safe there," Bootstrap mentioned.

However, on top of the stairs, Mackenzie was listening to everything. She gasped slightly as Jacob grabbed her shoulder. Jacob then walked down the stairs with Mackenzie behind him. "If you're going out to fight, take me with you. I'm a great fighter, you taught me how to fight so I could help you defeat Barbossa," Mackenzie offered.

"Mackenzie, it's not possible for you to fight," Will answered.

"You taught me to fight, so I know what to do," Mackenzie reminded.

"Barbossa is much too strong for you."

"And he's not too strong for you?"

Will stood up and walked over to Mackenzie. "You cannot go with us. You'll go with your grandfather and you'll stay hidden until Jack and I return," Will demanded.

"What about mother?" Mackenzie asked.

"She'll be staying as well."

Elizabeth nodded and held onto her husband's hand. "I can fight, father," Mackenzie repeated.

"Do you have any idea what Barbossa does with the people he captures? You'll be lucky if he kills you as soon as you touch the deck," Will snapped.

"I could be fighting to protect my brothers, sister, friends, and family. He can kill me if it comes to that." Mackenzie insisted.

"You are my daughter; Mackenzie and I refuse to let you fight and I refuse to let you die."

Mackenzie stormed upstairs in anger while Jacob stood there in shock of the words Will just said. Will sighed and let Elizabeth's hand go. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on the sides of her face. Elizabeth placed his hands over his with tears in her eyes. "I'll be home as soon as I can," he murmured. He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his sword. Just then, William came running down the stairs.

"FATHER, FATHER! SHE'S GONE!" William yelled.

Will ran over and stopped his son. "Who's gone?" Will demanded.

"Mackenzie, she grabbed her sword and snuck out the window," William answered.

Will looked at Jack before looking at his son. "If I'm not back in an hour, you'll take your brothers, sisters, and mother over to your grandfather's home. Stay there until I bring Mackenzie back," Will ordered. William nodded and Will kissed his son's forehead. "Do not let anything happen to your family," he murmured.

"I will protect them, father," William answered.

Will then hurried out the door.

Barbossa came into port and nodded to his crew. "Keep everyone alive this time. Just bring me Will Turner, his pretty bonnie lass, and Jack Sparrow," Barbossa ordered. The crew nodded and ran off into town. Barbossa grinned to see that he was back in Port Royal for a second time around.

Mackenzie hurried down the streets and saw a pirate coming her way. She fought him the best she could until the pirate threw her to the ground. She groaned as she landed on the hard ground and her sword was kicked away. "Goodbye," the pirate snapped. Then a knife came out of nowhere and the pirate fell to the ground. Mackenzie stood up and gasped as she felt a rough hand grip her arm. Will pulled his daughter away and hid her behind the wall.

"Father!" She gasped.

"Stay near me," Will ordered.

Then they hurried over to Bootstrap's isolated home.

Elizabeth had a sword in hand, she refused to let her husband go out and die just trying to find their daughter.

As Will and Mackenzie neared the edge of town, pirates grabbed them. "FATHER!" Mackenzie screamed.

"It's all right, Mackenzie, just stay calm," Will informed.

Just then, Barbossa walked over to them with a grin. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. William Turner," Barbossa sneered. He then looked at Mackenzie. "And who is this beautiful flower?" He questioned as he touched her chin.

"I'm his daughter, Mackenzie Turner," Mackenzie snapped.

She jerked her head from his grasp. "The image of the beautiful woman we captured eighteen years ago. Is a certain Miss Elizabeth your mother?" He asked.

"Yes," a voice answered.

They looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there. "The girl you are holding is my daughter and that man you hold is my husband. Let them go and take me instead," Elizabeth suggested.

"MOTHER, NO!" Mackenzie yelled.

"NO, ELIZABETH!" Will yelled.

"SILENCE!" Barbossa snapped.

Mackenzie and Will kept quiet while Barbossa looked at Elizabeth. "We'll take her, and the little one too," Barbossa acknowledged. Will fought against the pirates as they began to take Elizabeth and Mackenzie away.

"WAIT, WAIT, PLEASE!" Will called out.

Barbossa stopped and sighed. He turned and looked at Will. "Take me instead," Will mumbled.

"Take you? Why on earth would I take a blacksmith?" Barbossa demanded.

Will lowered his head at his words. "Don't take Mackenzie. She's been through enough. She's too young," Will answered. Barbossa then looked at Mackenzie and nodded. Will lifted his head when he heard Barbossa laughing.

"You're right, Mr. Turner, she is a young woman. She doesn't deserve what's going to happen," he answered.

He picked Mackenzie up by her arm and threw her to the ground. "Take them back to the ship," Barbossa demanded. Mackenzie reached out and touched her father's hand.

"Father," she murmured.

"We'll be all right, Mackenzie, we'll be all right. Take care of your brothers and sisters for us," Will assured.

Mackenzie nodded and watched as her parents were taken away from her. She looked down to see a scrape on her arm. Jack ran over to her and helped her up from the ground. "Mackenzie, where are Will and Elizabeth?" He demanded. Mackenzie gestured towards the ship.

"They sacrificed themselves for me," she murmured.

Jack saw that Mackenzie was hurt and helped her to Bootstrap's place.

Will and Elizabeth were thrown onto the deck and Barbossa looked at Elizabeth. "She's very lovely. Escort them to their personal quarters men," Barbossa ordered. Ragetti and Pintel led Will and Elizabeth over to a room and pushed them inside.

Elizabeth sat down with tears in her eyes. Will sat next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Will, what are we going to do?" She whispered. Will held her close and sighed.

"We wait for Mackenzie to bring up a plan for our rescue," he answered.

"What do you we do now?" She asked.

"If Barbossa asks us any questions about the rest of the children, Jack, or my father, we keep quiet about it no matter what."

Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder and sighed sadly. She laced his fingers through his and fought back her tears. "I love you, Will Turner," she murmured. Will closed his eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Turner," he sighed.

Then they fell asleep with their hands clasped together.

AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I worked hard so I hope it's good enough. Now chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Jacob's Vow, the Nightmare, and Mackenzi...

Chapter 3: Jacob's Vow, the Nightmare, and Mackenzie's Decision

Mackenzie was looking at her brothers and sisters to see them fast asleep. She walked over to Rose and stroked her hair as she cried in her sleep. She finally got Rose to calm down and kissed the side of her head. Jacob was watching Mackenzie as she comforted her brothers and sisters. Mackenzie couldn't take it anymore, she hurried out of the house and ran down towards the docks.

Mackenzie stood at the docks with tears in her eyes. Her father and mother were missing all because of her pride. Jacob walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mackenzie," he murmured. Mackenzie turned to look at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"My mother and father are missing all because of me. I have Willy, Ellen, little Jack, Rose, and Emily to take care of. This isn't fair. My parents need to be saved," she murmured.

She lowered her head in shame. Jacob lifted her face up and stared into her eyes. "Mackenzie, I vow that I will get your parents home to Port Royal safe and sound. I promise, Mackenzie," he vowed.

"You're a great friend, Jacob, thank you," she sighed.

She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Jacob hugged her back and held her close. Then after awhile, Jacob led Mackenzie back towards Bootstrap's house.

Once they reached her grandfather's house, Mackenzie lied down next to Rose and fell asleep after her little sister curled up next to her. Jacob watched as Mackenzie slept and he too fell asleep after awhile.

****

Somewhere on the Ocean

Will woke up and gently placed his wife on the bed in the corner. He then stood in front of her when Barbossa came in with two of his men. Elizabeth woke up and sat up. "Elizabeth, stay behind me," Will demanded. Elizabeth stood behind her husband as Barbossa walked over to them.

"Well, well, I have Mr. and Mrs. Turner on me new ship. Welcome aboard _The Destroyer_," Barbossa greeted.

"What do you want, Barbossa?" Will spat.

"Mr. Turner, I'm hurt. I have only come to make friends and ask for some information."

"What kind of information?"

"I'll ask the questions around here, boy. Now, where are you hiding Captain Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill Turner?"

Will and Elizabeth stood quiet. Barbossa glared at them and pulled out his sword. "I'll ask you again, where is Bootstrap Bill and Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"We'll never tell you," Elizabeth hissed.

"A feisty wife you chose, Mr. Turner," Barbossa commented.

Will kept Elizabeth by his side as the pirates came closer to her. "You won't touch my wife, Barbossa. I never want you near my wife," Will snapped.

"Then tell me where your father and Captain Jack Sparrow are hiding," Barbossa ordered.

"NO!" Will yelled.

"Very well then, men."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as the crew came closer to her. Will struck one of them and then that was when it happened, the crew started to beat Will. "STOP!" Barbossa ordered. They stopped beating Will and Barbossa walked over to them. Will was dropped to the floor and Elizabeth yelped as Barbossa grabbed her arm. He lifted her chin and stared at her. "A beautiful flower you still are, Mrs. Turner," he snarled. He touched her cheek and Elizabeth spat in his face. "I'll teach you a lesson for doing that, Pintel, Ragetti," he ordered. They picked Will up from the floor and two other pirates grabbed Elizabeth. "Bo 'sun," was all Barbossa had to say. Will looked up and the tall crewmember stood before him. He gave Will an evil grin before Elizabeth was forced to watch her husband get beaten.

"STOP, PLEASE, STOP!" Elizabeth screamed.

Barbossa nodded and Bo 'sun backed up. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her beloved husband. Will had his head still raised, he looked brave, but on the inside, he was begging to be let go. "We'll try again tomorrow," Barbossa informed. He nodded and then Will was dropped to his knees. Elizabeth ran over to him with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Will," she whispered.

She lifted his face up and stared into his eyes. "Will," she murmured. Pintel and Ragetti left them some bandages and water. Elizabeth ripped some of her dress. She helped Will sit down and began to take care of his wounds. She took care of the cut on his lip and sighed. "You didn't have to do this, Will. You could have stayed," she murmured. Will stopped her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I would rather die a hundred times than see you or Mackenzie hurt," he answered.

Tears continued to stream down her face. "This isn't fair, why is it that it has to be our family being attacked?" She asked.

"I don't know," he answered while pulling her into his arms, "I don't know."

Elizabeth cried against his shoulder. Will buried his head into his wife's hair while a single tear fell from his eye.

****

In Port Royal

Mackenzie couldn't sleep, she didn't want to just sit in Port Royal and wait for the message of her parents' death. She got up and got dressed. She did her hair up into a braid. She pulled on her mother's favorite dress and began to wake Jack. "Uncle Jack," she whispered. Jack woke up and looked at Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Uncle Jack, I am demanding you to take me to find my parents," she demanded.

Jack stood up and looked at her. "Mackenzie, your parents don't want you to fight," he reminded.

"I don't care anymore. My parents are going to die if I just sit here," she pointed out.

Jack sighed and began to wake Bootstrap. "Bootstrap, wake up," he murmured. Bootstrap woke up and looked at Jack. "Take care of Mackenzie's brothers and sisters. We're going after Will and Elizabeth," he explained. Bootstrap nodded and hugged Mackenzie goodbye.

"Good luck, and be safe," he whispered.

Mackenzie nodded before Bootstrap placed something into her hand. "This belonged to your grandmother. I want you to have it. It brought her good luck," he explained. Mackenzie opened her hand to see a beautiful necklace lying in her hand.

It had a golden chain with a an emerald and a small diamond in the middle.

"I gave it to your grandmother the day before I married her," he added. Bootstrap took the necklace back into his hands and snapped it around her neck. He kissed her cheek and touched her chin. "A fine granddaughter you are, Mackenzie Taylor Turner. You're the image of your grandmother before she died," he commented. Mackenzie smiled and hugged her grandfather tight. She then looked over and saw that her brothers and sisters were waking up. She walked over and smiled at William.

"Help grandfather take care of our brother and sisters," she informed.

"I shall do my best of taking care of them. Bring mother and father home," he commented.

He hugged her tight with a sigh. "Bring them home," he repeated.

"I'll bring them home, I promise," she vowed.

She kissed his cheek before hugging the rest of her brother and sisters. She kissed their cheeks and smiled at them. "I'll be back and I'll bring mother and father back with us," she informed. Then she turned to see Jacob standing next to Jack.

"I'm going with you," he insisted.

Mackenzie nodded and gave her brothers and sisters a final goodbye before leaving.

AN: I know this was short, but that's all I could put in this chapter. Review please.


	4. Mackenzie's Memories, Will's Pain, and J...

Chapter 4: Mackenzie's Memories, Will's Pain, and Jack's Story

Mackenzie got onto the ship and realized that she had to change out of the dress she was wearing. Jack came forward with some of his wife's clothes. "I thought these would be better than that dress," he commented.

"Thanks," she praised.

She walked into her quarters and began to change.

She pulled on a pair of brown boots, dark brown slacks, a white shirt, she tied on a sword around her waist, and she still had the necklace around her neck.

Mackenzie walked out of the cabin and smiled as Jacob stared at her. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You could be a pirate," he chuckled.

"She is a pirate, son, she's like her father. She's got pirate in her blood like all the rest of her brothers and sisters," Jack commented.

Mackenzie smiled then watched as her father's best friend go to the helm. Jacob watched as Mackenzie looked out over the ocean. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her parents. She then remembered the memories they shared during the past eighteen years of her life.

Flash Back

Ten Years Ago

Mackenzie was sitting on the floor playing with William when Will came downstairs with Jack in his arms. "Mackenzie, why don't you play with your little brother?" Will asked. Mackenzie smiled and looked at her little brother.

"Mack," was all Jack could say.

Mackenzie smiled and then she and William began to play with their brother. Ellen was fast asleep, but Elizabeth was gladly watching her children. Mackenzie stood up and ran over to her mother. Elizabeth smiled and took her child into her arms. "I love you, mommy," she giggled. She felt her mother kiss the side of her head and she smiled at her.

"I love you too, Mackenzie," Elizabeth whispered.

End Flash Back

Mackenzie took a deep breath and felt tears falling from her eyes. She tried to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. Jacob walked over and Mackenzie turned around to face him. "Jacob, I didn't know you were standing there," she murmured while trying to wipe her tears away. Jacob grabbed her hands and looked at her. The tears kept coming down her face as she faced him.

"Come here," he whispered.

He took Mackenzie into his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Jack watched s the poor girl cried against his son. "Don't worry, Mackenzie, we'll get to your mum and dad," he whispered.

****

On _The Destroyer_

Will woke up and felt pain shoot through his stomach, chest, arms, and face. He sat up very slowly and saw Elizabeth fast asleep next to him with tears on her face. Will gently wiped her tears away and kissed the side of her head. Just then, Barbossa came into the room to see that Will's wounds on his face. "Well, Mr. Turner, are you ready to tell us the truth now?" He asked.

"Never," Will hissed.

Barbossa nodded before Pintel and Ragetti walked over to grab Elizabeth. "NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Will snarled. Just then, Elizabeth shot up from bed to see Will desperately trying to stop them from grabbing her. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on his face. "Don't harm my wife, please don't touch my wife. She's got nothing to do with this. Please, Barbossa, I beg you not to touch my wife," Will begged. Barbossa nodded and Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Will.

"Bo 'sun," Barbossa ordered.

Bo 'sun walked over and began to beat Will once again. Barbossa wanted answers and he wanted them immediately. Elizabeth let out a sob as she watched her husband get beaten again. Will was dropped to the floor once again before Barbossa left. Elizabeth hurried over to him and began to cry. "We can't keep going on like this," she whispered.

"Elizabeth, he can't know about where my father and Jack are hidden. He can't know," he murmured.

"You'll die if he keeps doing this."

"I would rather die than have my father and best friend killed."

She stroked his swollen cheek with tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't have to suffer this pain alone," she told him.

"Elizabeth, this was always between Barbossa and me. He only has you here so you can watch me die from being beaten because I'm keeping my loyalty to my father," he explained.

Will fell unconscious afterwards. Elizabeth began to cry and pressed her forehead against his while crying.

****

On _The Black Pearl_

Mackenzie sighed as she played with the necklace. Jack, Jacob, and she have been traveling for three days now. No sign of Barbossa whatsoever. Mackenzie then began to fall asleep with tears falling from her eyes.

**Dream**

_Mackenzie was on a ship during a thunderstorm. She saw Barbossa and walked over to him. She saw a cabin that he walked into and followed him. She opened the door and saw her mother struggling against pirates while another pirate was beating her father. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed._

**End Dream**

"NO!" Mackenzie screamed. She started tossing and turning. "FATHER, FATHER!" She screamed. Jacob ran over and began to wake her up.

"Mackenzie, Mackenzie, wake up," he demanded.

Mackenzie shot up and gasped for air. "Father," she murmured. Jacob stared at her as she looked at him.

"Mackenzie, it's okay, you were dreaming," he whispered.

Mackenzie shook her head. "No, Jacob, it wasn't a dream. I don't know how to explain it, but it was real. My father is being beaten," she insisted. She stood up and walked over to the side of the ship. Jacob walked over to his father with a sigh. Jack smiled at his son as he watched Jacob watch Mackenzie.

"Yer in love with 'er, aren't ye lad?" Jack asked.

"Does it show that bad?" Jacob asked.

Jack smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It doesn't show that bad, lad. You don't have it hidden from yer dad, but ye 'ave it hidden from the girl ye love," Jack answered. Jacob sighed as he watched Mackenzie.

"I love her, dad, but I'm afraid that she'll push me away if I tell her," Jacob sighed.

Jack chuckled as he looked ahead. "What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing, nothing, its just that ye remind me of Mackenzie's dad when he wanted to tell 'er mum that he loved her. However, because of Commodore Norrington, she and Will had a big secret about their love affair. Norrington was a very smart man and he decided to follow Elizabeth one night. Don't say anything to Mackenzie, son. Will and Elizabeth don't want their children to know what happened," Jack explained.

"What happened to Will and Elizabeth?" Jacob asked.

"Well, when Commodore Norrington followed Elizabeth, she just found out that she was two weeks pregnant with Mackenzie. Two weeks ago from that day, was the beginning of her affair with Will. She was supposed to marry Commodore Norrington, but she ran away to Will's shop. When Commodore Norrington overheard their conversation about Elizabeth being pregnant and that Will wanted to marry her, Norrington arrested Will and pressed fake charges against him such as: kidnapping and rape. Of course it wasn't true. Elizabeth sent for me and I came to intercede. Will was going to be hung that next day. I saved Will and we ran off towards me ship. We got them to England where Will and Elizabeth became husband and wife. Mackenzie was born a few months afterwards. A few days after Mackenzie was born, Norrington kidnapped them and yer mum. Will and I vowed to get them back and we hurried after them towards Port Royal. However, by that time I had found out that yer mum was pregnant with you. Norrington was going to make yer mum a slave once he married Elizabeth and make Mackenzie his daughter. Will and I came to Port Royal and during the night we went after Elizabeth and yer mum. Will went first to get Elizabeth and Mackenzie then I went after yer mum. Norrington had caught us and Will fought Norrington for Elizabeth. Will won and now you can see, they have many children to love together," Jack explained.

Jacob looked at Mackenzie, now he understood why Will and Elizabeth kept their love a secret from her father for a long time. If it weren't Will and Elizabeth, he wouldn't have met Mackenzie and he wouldn't be living. Mackenzie was his life and he loved her with all his heart and soul. H wanted to know if she felt the same way, but with the situation with her parents, it was difficult to find out. The sadness that Will and Elizabeth must have married when Elizabeth was engaged to this Commodore Norrington must have been heartbreaking. Now they were together, but the hard part was now was to save them from an old enemy. "Will and Elizabeth 'ave been in love since they were twelve. How long 'ave ye been in love with Mackenzie?" Jack asked.

"I have been in love with Mackenzie since I was fourteen," Jacob replied.

Jack smiled at his son. "Wait for the opportune moment to tell 'er, son," Jack informed. Jacob looked at his father with a quizzical look, but Jack just smiled. "Trust me, son, it works," he told Jacob. Jacob nodded and just watched Mackenzie.

Mackenzie sighed as she looked out into the water as she watched the waves go pass the ship. She watched as the tears fell from her eyes and into the ocean. She then remembered when she was little maybe four when her mother would sing to her.

****

Flash Back

Mackenzie yawned as she began to feel very tired. Elizabeth walked into the room and pulled her into her arms. "Mommy, would you sing to me please?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded and pulled the blankets over her daughter before sitting on the edge of the bed. She tucked a curl behind her ear before singing to her.

"Rock a by baby on the treetop. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bout breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all," she sang quietly.

Mackenzie yawned and smiled at her mother. Elizabeth then placed something onto Mackenzie's wrist. "This belonged to your Grandma Emily when she was alive. It has been dated back to be given to your great-great-great Grandma Eliza and it's been in the family ever since," Elizabeth explained. Mackenzie smiled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Good night, Mackenzie, I love you," Elizabeth whispered.

"Night, night, mommy, I love you too," Mackenzie whispered back.

End Flash Back

Mackenzie looked at her wrist to see the bracelet still sitting on her wrist. It was a golden band with emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and sapphires all over it. She sighed as she touched the bracelet and touched the necklace that Bootstrap gave her. She then remembered what her father gave her for her sixth birthday.

****

Flash Back

"Happy birthday, Mackenzie," Will congratulated. Mackenzie smiled and sat down next to her father.

"What did you get me, daddy?" She asked.

Will smiled and placed a box before her. Mackenzie opened the box to see a bracelet sitting in the box. "I know your mom gave you a bracelet that belonged to Grandma Emily, but this one was from your Grandma Isabelle. She would have wanted you to have it," he explained.

"It's pretty, daddy," she complimented.

Will kissed the side of her head and held her close. "I love you, Mackenzie, my sweet, sweet angel," he murmured.

"I love you too, daddy, my strong, strong, daddy blacksmith and pirate," she giggled.

End Flash Back

Mackenzie decided to go to bed and closed her cabin door. She walked over to the bag and pulled out a painting of her family. She placed it on her nightstand and fell asleep with tears on her cheeks. Jacob opened the door to see Mackenzie in a deep sleep. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Mackenzie Turner," he whispered. Then he walked out of the room. Mackenzie didn't even hear him, she was dreaming of her family before this happened. Her hand fell from underneath the blanket and the bracelet that belonged to her Grandma Rebecca. It was a small chain with little gems of red, green, and white all the way around. She kept each gift from her parents and grandparents close. All she wanted was to protect her family and rescue her parents.


	5. I'm not Afraid

Chapter 5: I'm not afraid

Mackenzie woke up that next morning feeling refreshed and ready to continue the search. Jacob smiled to see her ready to continue the search. Jacob walked over to her with a smile. "Good morning, Mackenzie," he greeted.

"Good morning, Jacob," she answered.

Jacob watched as she walked over to Jack. "Uncle Jack," she said.

"What is it, Mackenzie?" He asked.

"Could you tell me about what Ruby and Crystal look like? I only saw them when they were little," Mackenzie requested.

Jack smiled and had Mr. Gibbs take the helm while he spoke to Mackenzie. "What can I tell you about me two beautiful daughters? I know; Ruby and Crystal have become stubborn like their mum. However, Ruby out of the two sisters is the one that is the image of her mother. Here, I have a picture of them," he explained. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to her. Mackenzie looked at the picture and smiled.

Ruby had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a red dress, and around her neck was a ruby necklace.

Crystal had chin-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a white dress, and around her neck was a diamond necklace.

"They're beautiful," she complimented. Jack smiled and took the picture back.

"Yep, they are beautiful," he agreed.

Mackenzie saw that he was thinking about his family. "Where did you send them?" She asked. Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back before telling her where he sent his wife and two daughters.

"Anamaria's father is a soldier in England and I had to beg him to take Anamaria and the girls. Apparently, me wife ran away from home when she fifteen, because she was to marry a captain. He wasn't happy to see that his only child married a pirate and had three children. I had to beg for Colonel Santos to take Anamaria, Ruby, and Crystal. I had to explain that if he didn't take them, Barbossa was going to kill them. That got his attention. I explained that I would take Jacob while he took care of me wife and daughters. I promised to go back for them once Barbossa is sent back to the fires of Hell," Jack explained.

Mackenzie could see that Jack was terribly worried about Anamaria and the girls. She got up and walked over to the side of the ship. Jacob stood next to her and looked at her. "I sometimes wish you would give this plan a second thought," he murmured. Mackenzie looked at him.

"How could you say such a thing? My parents are in danger and you're sitting there telling me that I should stay behind," she snapped.

"Don't get me wrong, Mackenzie, I have heard stories about what Barbossa did just to find a simple medallion to break a curse. Now he's done even more terrible things just so he can find my father and your grandfather. You can see why I don't want you to do this. Barbossa can kill you.

Mackenzie stared at him to see that he was serious. "I don't want you to get hurt. Barbossa is very dangerous," he mumbled.

"I'm not afraid," she insisted.

"No, but I'm afraid for you."

****

On _The Destroyer_

Will fell to the floor once again after his beating. Elizabeth kneeled next to him while watching Barbossa and his crew leave. She placed his head in her lap and looked at his once beautiful face full of bruises, blood, and cuts. His left eye was almost swollen shut his lip was swollen and bleeding. His nose had blood coming out, his left cheek was bruised and the right one was bloody. She looked down at his chest and stomach to see nothing but bruises and his arms were handprint bruises from Ragetti and Pintel. "Will, this has to stop. You're going to die if you don't do something," she babbled. Will opened his good eye to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, look at me," he whispered.

She looked at him and he wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm not afraid to die," he murmured. Elizabeth grabbed onto Will's hand and looked at him.

"I'm afraid to lose you," she whispered sadly.

"You can never lose me, my love, while I exist in here."

He placed a hand on her heart and looked at her. "There is still time left for us to be found. I'll fight death until I can't fight it anymore," he assured. He winced as Elizabeth began to clean out his wounds. Barbossa then entered the room again. Elizabeth stood up, she had enough of them beating her husband.

"I demand for you to leave us alone, Barbossa. Don't you see that my husband is already in excruciating pain just because of your desire of revenge. Leave now, my husband deserves rest," Elizabeth snapped.

"Elizabeth, don't," Will mumbled.

"Shut up!" Barbossa snapped.

Will winced as he felt a blow hit his side and he fell unconscious. Elizabeth glared at Barbossa when Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her. Barbossa placed a hand on her face. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the touch. His hands were nothing like Will's hands. His hands felt like ice as he touched her, Will's hands felt like fire every time they touched. "Take her to my cabin. I'll deal with her," Barbossa ordered.

When Will woke up, he slowly stood and heard the door open. He turned around and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Elizabeth!" He gasped. Elizabeth was unconscious on the floor. He heard a cackle and turned around to see Barbossa standing there.

"Your wife was as you say great," Barbossa cackled.

"What did you do to her?" Will ordered.

Barbossa just stood there with an evil grin on his face. Will stood up in anger. "You lay another hand on her and I will kill you with my bare hands," he snarled. Barbossa left while laughing.

"Will?" Elizabeth murmured.

Will hurried over and kneeled beside her. "Elizabeth," he whispered. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't tell him anything," she assured.

Tears welled up in her eyes after a moment. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried. "He was all over me, Will. I still kept Bootstrap and Jack a secret. He still doesn't know," she sobbed. Will hushed her and tried to calm her.

"Damn you, Barbossa, damn you to hell," Will whispered.

AN: I know this chapter was short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.


	6. Saving her Parents

Chapter 6: Saving her Parents

Jack saw _The Destroyer_ and had Jacob go wake Mackenzie. Mackenzie hurried out of her cabin and stood next to Jack. "We have to get over there," Mackenzie urged.

"You don't just tell father to get onto the ship. We have to wait for the opportune moment to save them," Jacob explained.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE OPPORTUNE MOMENT! MY PARENTS MAY BE DYING!" Mackenzie yelled.

Jacob looked at Jack and the Captain of the ship nodded. Mackenzie hurried over to a rope and grabbed on. They carefully swung over to the ship and Mackenzie nodded to Jacob. They snuck around the ship when Mackenzie found the cabin door. She opened it and hurried inside.

Once Mackenzie entered the room, she gasped in horror when she saw her father beaten badly and her mother had the traces of being raped. She hurried over to her father in tears. "They've hurt you!" She gasped. Will smiled and touched his daughter's face.

"Mackenzie, I told you not to come here," he murmured.

"You would have died if I didn't come," she pointed out.

She then helped Will up and smiled at her mother. "Are you all right, mother?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, dear," Elizabeth assured.

Jacob entered the room and smiled to see Mackenzie helping her father up from the floor. "Here, I'll take him," he offered. He helped Will out of the room while Mackenzie helped Elizabeth.

Once they got on the ship, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth believed that it was too easy. Mackenzie and Jacob thought they were just lucky. While Will was cleaning up his newly given wounds from earlier, Jack was pondering of what was going on. "This was way too easy. Barbossa would have never let ye two go like that," Jack pointed out.

"We got that, Jack. However, we need to figure out of what Barbossa is after for when he's really after you and father," Will mumbled.

"Well, just incase, we shouldn't return home just yet," Elizabeth insisted.

"We won't be returning to Port Royal until Barbossa is sent to Hell permanently," Will assured.

Jack looked up when the doors opened and Jacob and Mackenzie entered the room. "What is it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Are ye sure there was no one around?" Jack asked.

"We are sure," Mackenzie answered.

"Why are you asking us this?" Jacob asked.

"We just want to be sure. The last time we saved Will and me, Barbossa came after us and almost killed us," Elizabeth replied.

"He didn't see us," Mackenzie insisted.

On _The Destroyer_

Barbossa chuckled as he watched Mackenzie and Jacob get Will and Elizabeth off his ship. "Bo'sun," he ordered. The first mate nodded and waited for Jack's ship to be gone before they followed them.

On _The Black Pearl_

Elizabeth watched as her husband slept without the worry of him being beaten again. She crawled into bed and fell asleep next to Will. She expected to have peaceful dreams, but she was wrong. The dreams of what Barbossa did to her haunted her dreams. Will woke up when he heard his wife whimpering in her sleep. "No, no, please don't. No please," she begged in her sleep. He reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed as she sat up.

He had a hold on her arms. "Elizabeth, it's all right, I'm right here," he assured. She was shaking with fear and jumped when she felt her husband callused hand touch her face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's all right," he whispered. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. He stroked her hair and held her close.

"It was horrible, Will. It was horrible," she sobbed.

He just held her close and sighed. "I'll kill him for touching you," he whispered. Elizabeth finally calmed down and her steady breathing told Will that she was sleeping. He placed her against the pillows and watched her sleep. He couldn't stand thinking of what that man did to her. He climbed out of bed and walked out of the cabin.

Jack saw Will walk out of the cabin to see him utterly disturbed about something. "Gibbs, take the helm," he ordered.

"Aye, captain," Gibbs answered.

Jack walked down the stairs and walked over to Will. Will was leaning against the railing of the ship ignoring the pain that was inflicted upon him by Barbossa's men. "What seems to be the trouble Will?" Jack asked.

"I want to kill Barbossa, Jack. God help me I will kill him," Will assured.

"I'm sure you would. Hell I would too after what he did to me," Jack agreed.

"It's not what Barbossa did to me, Jack."

"Then why?"

"HE RAPED MY WIFE, JACK! HE RAPED HER WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!"

Jack's eyes widened as Will yelled those words. He looked at the sky and looked into the water. "He wanted answers about where you and father were. When I refused to answer him, he would have his crew beat me. Well, I guess beating the answers out of me wasn't working. No, he wanted the answers so he thought Elizabeth would give them to him. I guess that when she refused to tell him, he raped her. I didn't know what he did until I woke up and found her unconscious on the floor. I will kill Barbossa for even laying a hand on my wife," Will explained bitterly. Jack decided to leave Will alone when Mackenzie came out of her cabin. Will knew his daughter was behind him and prayed that she didn't hear what he said. She stood next to her father and saw the anger in his eyes.

"What is it, father?" She asked.

Will sighed and looked at his daughter. "Mackenzie, I have something to tell you. It's the reason why your mother has been so afraid lately," he answered.

"Is it because you were almost killed?" She asked thinking that, that was the reason.

"No, Mackenzie. Barbossa wanted his answers and while I was unconscious from my beating, he tried to get the answers out of your mother. When she refused to tell him his answers, Barbossa had raped your mother," Will explained.

Mackenzie clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "He didn't do such a thing, did he?" She asked afraid. Will nodded sadly and looked into the water.

"I'll kill Barbossa for doing such a thing to her," Will explained.

He closed his eyes as he remembered all of those times when he and Elizabeth had to struggle to be together. The night that Mackenzie was conceived in his shop and he was almost hung for it stuck in his mind greatly. He still wandered sometimes why Elizabeth chose a commoner like himself when she could've married a man like Commodore Norrington. He looked at Mackenzie and smiled at her. "You should go get some sleep, I'll be all right and so will your mother," he assured. He watched as Mackenzie walked into her cabin while Will went back into his thoughts about his and Elizabeth's relationship.

While Will was out on deck, Elizabeth was dreaming of all the times she had with Will. The time when she found out that she was pregnant with Mackenzie and Will had proposed. Tears fell from her eyes in her sleep as she dreamt of the times that Will was almost killed because of their love. However, the great times they shared stayed in her memories and that was all Elizabeth cared about. She knew that she could have chosen a man like Commodore Norrington, but Will showed her something that Commodore Norrington could never show her. Will showed her how to live. Without Will, her life would have been lost. He was her soul mate, the man that she loved so much since she was a child. When people looked at Elizabeth as she walked around Port Royal with Will's arm around her waist, they could see that the governor's daughter was happy.

Later that night, Will walked back into the cabin and saw his wife fast asleep with a gentle smile on her face. He crawled into the bed and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the side of her head and sighed. "I love you," he whispered. Then sleep claimed him.


	7. Finding out the Truth

Chapter 7: Finding out the Truth

During their time trying to get back to Port Royal, Jack saw that Barbossa was following them. "WILL!" Jack called. Will walked over to Jack and took the telescope into his hands. He looked through it and his eyes widened.

"I knew it was a trap," he mumbled.

"We better get Elizabeth below the ship," Jack mentioned.

"No," Will objected as he handed the telescope back to him, "Elizabeth would want to fight."

Jack nodded and watched as Will hurried down the stairs and towards the cabin.

Elizabeth was sitting with Mackenzie when Will came into the room. "Barbossa is here," he informed. He looked to see that his daughter was deep in shock. "We knew it was a trap, it wasn't your fault, I would have fallen for it too if I wasn't up against Barbossa before," he added. They hurried out of the cabin to grab some weapons.

They had everything ready when Barbossa' ship came up to theirs. The fight was one then. However, during the fight, Mackenzie felt one of the pirates grabbing her around the waist. "I HAVE THE GIRL, CAPTAIN!" Pintel yelled.

"VERY GOOD, BRING HER BACK OVER HERE!" Barbossa ordered.

Pintel grabbed a rope and swung back over with Mackenzie in his grasp. "FATHER!" Mackenzie called. Will looked up and his eyes widened to see his daughters in the hands of Barbossa. Barbossa grinned at Will and had her hands tied behind her back and sat her on the deck near a corner.

"PINTEL, RAGETTI!" Barbossa called.

They hurried over to Barbossa. "Make sure you bring Mr. and Mrs. Turner over here with Captain Sparrow and his kid. Make sure you just knock the crew unconscious, we don't want them to have to try and make it back home all by themselves," Barbossa ordered.

"Aye, captain," they said in unison.

Then they hurried back over towards Jack's ship.

Elizabeth had just stabbed another pirate when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Time to go, poppet," Pintel chuckled.

"WILL!" Elizabeth called.

Will saw Elizabeth being dragged over to Barbossa's ship and fought his way towards her. "ELIZABETH!" He yelled. He was then knocked unconscious and Ragetti dragged him over towards their ship. Barbossa chuckled to see Will and Elizabeth tied and next to Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked at her father in fear.

"Father; please wake up, please," she begged.

Elizabeth sat close to her husband and sighed in relief to see her husband's eyes open and stare right into hers. "Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Yes, Will, I'm here," she assured.

Jack and Jacob were with them and the rest of the crew was tied together unconscious or not. Barbossa had the five of them stand and grinned at them evilly. "I saw what ye were trying to do, Jack. Trying to hide yer beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters from us. All this time thinking that yer daughters and wife were safe, I had them below me ship, after I had to fight and kill those soldiers that ye had around her father's house. No, I 'ave them here with us. Pintel, Ragetti, Bo'sun," Barbossa ordered. Jack's eyes widened when Anamaria was dragged onto the deck with two young girls.

"Jack?" Anamaria asked.

"Daddy?" The girls asked.

Jack started towards them. "Ruby, Crystal, Ana," he murmured. Barbossa placed a hand on his shoulder to stop them. When Ruby and Crystal tried to get to their father, Bo'sun and Ragetti held them back. "It'll be all right girls, I promise," Jack assured.

"Pity, always making promises ye could never keep," Barbossa cackled.

Jack looked at Barbossa in anger. "Let them go, Barbossa. Leave them out of this," he insisted. Barbossa rolled his eyes and cut Jack and Jacob's ropes free.

"Let them go, men," Barbossa ordered.

Ruby and Crystal ran over to Jack and he gladly took his daughters into his arms while Anamaria hurried over to them. "Ah, I love family reunions," Barbossa chuckled. Jack nodded to Jacob and they backed up towards Will, Elizabeth, and Mackenzie.

"What do you want with me?" Mackenzie demanded.

Their ropes were cut as well, but pirate stood by them so they wouldn't escape. Barbossa grinned at Elizabeth, who turned away from his stare. Will stood in front of Elizabeth and glared at him. "Leave my wife and daughter alone," Will snapped. Barbossa punched Will across the face.

"Stop being brave, Mr. Turner. I've been listening to it for the past couple of weeks," he yawned.

Will winced as he stood up from the floor. "What do you want with me?" Mackenzie repeated. Barbossa looked at her with a small grin.

"I have some news to tell you, Miss Turner," he answered.

"What news?"

"News about your parents."

Will looked at Barbossa and then his and Elizabeth's worse fear entered their hearts. He knew about their secret that they never wanted Mackenzie to know. The truth about their marriage and how Will was going to be killed because of Mackenzie. "Yer parents' marriage wasn't as easy as you thought. Have you ever been wondering why your parents have been married for only eighteen years and that you are eighteen yourself?" Barbossa asked.

"There are many couples' children that have their children the same year as their marriage," Mackenzie snapped.

Barbossa grinned as he stood before her. "Mackenzie Taylor Turner, your father is a blacksmith and your mother is the governor's daughter. Your mother was supposed to marry a man by the name of Commodore James Norrington. However, so close to her wedding day, Miss Elizabeth Swann, yer mother, decided to hurry out of her house and sneak down to Mr. William Turner, yer father's, blacksmith shop. Yer father bed yer mother that night and that was when ye were conceived that night. Two weeks pass and Miss Swann finds out that she was with child. She has Mr. Turner meet her down by the pier where Mr. Turner is told about her pregnancy and he proposes to Miss Swann. Commodore Norrington had yer father arrested for two crimes: kidnapping and rape. Your father was to be hung the next morning, but of course yer mother called for Captain Jack Sparrow for him to help her save Mr. Turner. They run away to England and got married. A few months later she gave birth to a girl, yes, you Miss Turner. Commodore Norrington kidnapped yer mother and Captain Sparrow's pregnant wife. Mr. Turner and Captain Sparrow set off to find them. Before they knew it, they found themselves back in Port Royal. Mr. Turner and Captain Sparrow saved their wives and child, yes, but Commodore Norrington dueled Mr. Turner for the now Mrs. Turner. Commodore Norrington almost killed Mr. Turner after the duel, however, Mr. Turner was able to kill him," Barbossa explained.

Mackenzie backed up with fear in her eyes. She never heard these words before and looked at her parents in tears. "Is this true?" She asked. Will and Elizabeth were quiet. "WELL, IS IT!?" She roared. Barbossa placed a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder and smiled to see them in a corner. "Please tell me this isn't true," Mackenzie begged. Elizabeth lifted her head and sighed.

"It is true, Mackenzie. I was to marry someone else," she replied.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Mackenzie yelled.

"We did it to protect you," Will interjected.

"What were you protecting me from?" Mackenzie demanded.

"We never wanted you to know, because your grandfather already hated me for awhile of what I did. No one in Port Royal should ever know of what happened. If it got out, it would destroy us if they looked down on us. We were already struggling because of what I had done, we didn't want you to know," Elizabeth explained.

Will then glared at Barbossa. "How did you find out about this?" Will demanded.

"I may have been dead, Mr. Turner, but I was able to watch you until my monkey brought me back," Barbossa replied.

Elizabeth went to touch Mackenzie's hand. "No, don't touch me. I don't want to see you ever again," Mackenzie hissed. Elizabeth was hurt by her words, but understood. She had lied to her daughter about the most important thing that she should have been never left out.

"Take them to the brig," Barbossa ordered.

Mackenzie glared at her family before she was shoved into the brig. Will and Elizabeth were in the cabin once again.


	8. Regretting

Chapter 8: Regretting

Mackenzie sat in her cell with tears falling from her eyes. Jacob walked over and sat next to her. She looked at him in tears. "They lied to me, Jacob; they lied to me all my life. I should've known about that," she whispered. Jacob grasped her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes.

"Mackenzie, your parents love you and they would do anything in their power to protect you. Even if it means to keep the biggest thing that ever happened to them a secret. They wanted you to be safe from any kind of harm. They have done that because they love you so much. I have heard the stories my father has told me about their relationship. Will wanted to give his own life up for your mother. Your mother did all that she could to save your father. Will and Elizabeth love you, Mackenzie, that's why they kept it a secret. They love you," he explained.

Tears fell from her eyes and then realization hit her hard. She then fell asleep against Jacob from crying.

Will and Elizabeth fell asleep near each other holding each other close as if it were the world was going to end. All three of them were dreaming the same thing that night.

(Dream)

Will just got home from the shop. Mackenzie hurried out of the house to greet him. "DADDY, DADDY!" She exclaimed. Will chuckled and picked her up and spun her around. Mackenzie giggled and placed her hands on her father's face. She touched his mustache, which tickled her small hand and giggled. Will held his daughter up in the air with a big smile on his face. He loved his daughter more than his life. He knew that Elizabeth loved her just the same as they loved their other children, William, and Ellen. He placed a kiss on her cheek and had her sit on his hip while he walked into the house.

Elizabeth just had told the cook to get dinner started when Will came into the house. "Daddy," William giggled. Will placed a kiss on his son's head before hugging Elizabeth tight. They shared a quick kiss before watching Mackenzie hurry over to the parlor.

"Daddy, look, our picture came today," she informed.

Will came into the parlor to see the painting of him, Elizabeth, Mackenzie, William, and Ellen. Elizabeth was holding Ellen, William was sitting in Will's lap, and Mackenzie was sitting in between them. "Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I love it," he answered.

They shared another kiss before Will went upstairs to get out of his work clothes.

That night, Will was tucking Mackenzie into bed when she held up her doll. "Do it again, daddy," she giggled.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep," he mentioned.

"Please," she insisted.

Will smiled to see his daughter's deep brown eyes get bigger as she tried to get him to do his little game. "If those eyes get any bigger they'll pop," he chuckled. He then took the doll and had it dance across her lap while humming the little pirate tune Elizabeth taught him when they were children. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho," Will started.

"We kidnap, we ravage, and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho," Mackenzie joined in.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirates' life for me," they went together.

Will chuckled before tucked the doll next to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mackenzie," he whispered. Mackenzie hugged her father tight with a smile.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered back.

He then tweaked her nose with a chuckle. "My little pirate girl," he chuckled. Mackenzie rubbed her forehead against his.

"My pirate daddy," she giggled.

"You better get some sleep, or your mother will start yelling," he insisted.

He pulled the blankets around her and kissed her forehead again. Like he always has since she was an infant, he kept the candle near her bed burning throughout the night. He smiled at Elizabeth, who was watching the whole thing. "You are one great father, Will Turner," she commented. Will closed the door with a smile.

"Thank you, and you are one great mother, Elizabeth Turner," he shot back.

Then they walked down the hall towards their room.

(End Dream)

Will woke up and looked down at Elizabeth, who was still asleep. He sighed at the thought of making a mistake of not telling Mackenzie the truth, but he just wanted to protect her. Now he was regretting not telling her. If it did come out, all of the people she ever knew would start picking at her and she wouldn't know why. However, he didn't want her to find out by their enemy. However, he just fell back to sleep ignoring the thought.

Mackenzie woke up and she felt fresh tears falling from her eyes. She realized that she made a horrible mistake telling her parents that she didn't want to see them again. She may have been angry with them, but she couldn't hate them forever. Mackenzie realized that her parents loved each other so much that they went through Hell and back just to be together. She fell asleep against Jacob once again.


	9. Will is in Trouble

Chapter 9: Will is in Trouble

Will woke up with a splitting headache, but he found his wife still fast asleep against him. They were on this ship for almost three weeks. His bruises were just starting to disappear. His face was all healed and so were his arms, but his chest and stomach still needed healing. "Elizabeth," he whispered. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into her husband's eyes. She touched his face and sighed.

"If only we were off this bloody ship," he murmured.

Elizabeth nodded and they got up from the floor. They sat over by the window when Elizabeth grabbed his hands. "Will, do you think that Mackenzie will ever forgive us for what we did?" She asked. Will sighed and stroked her hair before answering.

"I hope so. I hope she understands that we kept it from her because we love her so much that we would do anything to protect her from any harm. Now, she has met our worse enemy we ever went up against," he replied.

She grabbed his hand and kissed the palm of it before looking into his eyes. He held onto her hands while trying to comfort her. He knew that ever since Barbossa raped her, she has been afraid of this man. However, he could see that she would do anything to get home and to keep Mackenzie safe. Just then, the doors opened and Barbossa came into the room. Will glared at Barbossa while standing up. "You have already did enough damage on this family. What do you want now?" Will demanded.

"Mr. Turner, we're cursed men once again. We need your wife this time. The only way we can be freed is when we take the life of someone that has spirit. Your wife seems to have just that," Barbossa answered.

Bo'sun walked over and grabbed Elizabeth's arms. "Will," Elizabeth whispered. Will tried to think of a way to keep Elizabeth alive when the only option was to get Barbossa to take him instead of her.

"WAIT!" He yelled.

Barbossa stopped in his tracks before turning to look at him. "What do you want now?" Barbossa demanded. Will stood by Elizabeth before answering him.

"I beg you not to take the life of my wife. She needs to live for our children, they need her. I may be the children's father, but they need Elizabeth more than they need me. They have their grandfathers and friends to help them. Please, Barbossa, I beg you not to take her life. Take my life instead," he replied.

"WILL, NO!" Elizabeth shouted.

"SILENCE!" Barbossa roared.

Elizabeth was silent while watching Barbossa ponder over Will's offer. "Very well, a mother's life shouldn't be taken. Bo'sun," he ordered. Bo'sun freed Elizabeth and grabbed Will.

"Wait," Elizabeth called.

"Now what?" Barbossa snapped.

"If this is the last time I'll be seeing my husband alive, let me at least say goodbye," she begged.

Barbossa knew that her words were true and nodded. "Very well. One minute," he answered. Bo'sun let Will go and Elizabeth hugged him tight with tears in her eyes. Will hugged her back with tears in his own eyes.

"I love you, Will Turner," she whispered.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Turner. Tell the children that I love them too. Make sure that Rosie understands why I did this," he whispered back.

He placed his hands on her face and looked into her eyes one last time before they were drawn into a deep kiss. However, Bo'sun had pulled Will away from Elizabeth, which broke their kiss a little too soon. Pintel and Ragetti held onto Elizabeth's arms, but Elizabeth still had a hold on her husband's hand until he was out of reach. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her beloved husband get dragged out of the cabin. When Pintel and Ragetti let her go, they closed the doors just as she came after them. She placed her hands on the door before sliding to the floor crying.

Mackenzie heard Barbossa and his men getting off the ship and reached for her hair. Jacob looked at her confused as she pulled a pin from her hair. Then realization hit him as he watched her pick the lock. "When did you learn how to pick a lock?" He asked.

"I used to pick the locks on my brother's door to get my revenge on him during my childhood. I would take some of his stuff like his favorite toys, books, even clothes. I would hide them in my room and it would be weeks for him to find it all," she explained.

She then swung the door open and hurried over to Jack, Anamaria, and the girls' cell. Ruby and Crystal hugged Jacob once they were freed from their cell before Mackenzie freed the crew. "Let's go, and be quiet," she whispered. They nodded and followed her onto the deck.

Mackenzie saw that the crew went to shore, so she had the chance to get to the cabin where she hoped her parents were kept. She picked the lock open and walked into the room. "Mother?" She asked. Elizabeth's head shot up from her lap and stood up.

"Mackenzie!" She gasped.

Mackenzie hugged her mother tight with a sigh. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you, mother. I didn't mean it," she whispered. Elizabeth held her daughter close and sighed.

"I know you didn't mean it, you are forgiven," she answered.

Mackenzie noticed that her father was nowhere in sight. "Where is father?" She asked. She saw the tears fall from her mother's eyes and her worse fear had come true.

"Barbossa was going to take me to break their new curse. Your father refused to have it done, so they took him instead. They're going to kill your father when the moon sets high in the sky," Elizabeth explained.

Mackenzie gasped at her words and looked at the crew before looking at Elizabeth.

****

(In the Cave)

Will winced slightly as Bo'sun tied his hands behind his back rather tightly. Barbossa then came forward with an evil grin. "You'll be with your dear mother soon, Mr. Turner," he taunted. He then held up a ruby shaped like a raindrop. "This is the blood red tear of the legendary dragon. We found it, but we have to kill either a man or a woman to live forever and beyond. Once you're dead, Mr. Turner, we'll be immortal. However, it won't be a curse," Barbossa explained. Will glared at him while Barbossa placed the jewel around his neck. "Take him to the stone," he ordered. Will winced as Bo'sun dragged him to a stone and then he felt himself being tied to it. "Now do you see why we wanted your wife for this duty?" He asked.

"I would rather die than have Elizabeth die," Will snapped.

"Pity, because your death will be very painful," Barbossa taunted.

Will's eyes widened when he saw Barbossa standing there with a rather large knife in his hand. "We'll have to wait for the moon to set, then your life will give us immortality," Barbossa explained.

"How can one life give you immortality?" Will demanded.

"It's rather simple, Mr. Turner, the blood of the person we kill will be split onto the jewel. We pass the jewel to each crewmember. The jewel's power must touch blood and a person in order for it to work."

****

(On the Ship)

"I sent your father to his death," Elizabeth mumbled. Mackenzie stood in front of her mother and held onto her hands.

"Mother, there is still a way for us to save him. I won't let my father die. His death is a cold blooded murder. I won't let that happen to him. I won't let it happen," Mackenzie urged.

Jacob watched as Mackenzie stood up and strap her sword around her waist. "What do you plan to do? Fight Barbossa and his men yourself?" Jacob demanded. Mackenzie looked at her mother before looking at her friend.

"I will do all that I can to get my father home safely to my brothers and sisters," she answered.

Jacob grabbed her arm before she could get far. "I'm coming with you," he insisted. Jack then stepped forward with a grin.

"I'm going too," he agreed.

Mackenzie smiled as she watched the crew step forward, agreeing to help her to save her father. Elizabeth then stood up and walked over to her. "I'm helping you. I fought Barbossa once, I can do it again," she assured. She then looked at Jacob and nodded. Then they hurried off towards the boats. Anamaria stayed behind so she could protect Ruby and Crystal from any harm.


	10. A Sacrifice

Chapter 10: A Sacrifice

Will closed his eyes as Barbossa continued on with his speech. He looked at his bound wrists and just wished that he was back in Port Royal with Elizabeth and the children. All he wanted was to be back home and not have to worry about anything else.

Mackenzie sat on the boat, feeling guilty for what she had said to her father only mere hours ago. Jacob looked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make it in time," he assured her.

"We better, Jacob," she answered.

She looked over at her mother. "Because, I don't think mother will be able to live without father," she replied.

Elizabeth sat in her boat, looking down at her wedding ring. She played with the wedding band and closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**When Elizabeth reached the pier, she went searching for Will. "WILL! WILL!" She called. She smiled when she saw him standing in a dark corner. "Will," she sighed. Will walked out of his corner and walked over to her.**_

"**_What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked. _**

_**Elizabeth sighed and lowered her head sadly. "Will, I-I-I'm pregnant," she said. Will's eyes widened. Elizabeth Swann was pregnant, the one woman he loved since he was twelve was pregnant. **_

"**_How long?" He asked._**

"**_Two weeks," she replied._**

_**Will then took a couple steps back. Two weeks, that was the night he made her his. "So, it's mine?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and turned her back to him. "If you want me to leave now, I will. I'm sorry if I got you angry about this," she said. Will grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. **_

"**_Elizabeth, I love you and I will always love you. I'm not angry about this baby, I'm surprised, but I'm not angry," he said.  
"Really?" She asked._**

_**Will placed his hand on her stomach with a gentle smile. "We made this child, together. We will be together and raise this baby together. I promise you, Elizabeth, I won't let any harm come to you or the baby," Will said.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Elizabeth let out a sad sigh.

Will watched as Barbossa got ready to stab him with the knife. "And we shall never be cursed again," he laughed. Will closed his eyes, waiting for the stab, but it never came. He heard a gunshot and looked up.

"Elizabeth…" he murmured.

Elizabeth ran through the caves while the others were fighting off the pirates. "How did you get out?" Will asked. Elizabeth cut through the ropes.

"You should ask Mackenzie," she replied.

Will quickly picked up a sword and started fighting Barbossa. Elizabeth quickly picked up a sword and started fighting off Ragetti and Pintel at the same time.

Mackenzie spun around and ducked when Bo'sun aimed at her head. She jumped back when he aimed at her middle. "MACKENZIE!" Jacob shouted. Mackenzie looked up to see that he threw down a rope. "Grab on," he instructed. Mackenzie grabbed onto the rope and Jacob pulled her up.

Elizabeth cried out in pain when Pintel got her side. "Gotcha now, poppet," he laughed. Elizabeth glared at him.

"No," she hissed.

Will looked over as Jack ran over and helped him fight Barbossa. "Welcome back Jack Sparrow," Barbossa taunted.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected.

Will grinned and then he ducked when Barbossa made a swipe at his head.

Mackenzie jumped down beside Elizabeth. "Hello, mother," she greeted. Elizabeth smiled.

"You take Ragetti, I'll take Pintel," Elizabeth instructed.

"Right," Mackenzie answered.

Will rolled down the hill and winced when he hit a rock. Mackenzie spun around with a gasp. "FATHER!" She shouted. Elizabeth looked over to see that her husband was injured.

"Will," she whispered.

Barbossa kicked Jack down the other side of the hill and looked at Will, who was struggling to get up. Barbossa grinned evilly when he saw that Will had the jewel around his neck still.

Mackenzie's eyes widened when she recognized the jewel. "The blood red tear," she whispered. She ran as fast as she could down the hill. "FATHER!" She shouted. She ran to his side and she ripped the jewel off his neck.

"Mackenzie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Saving your life," she replied.

She then threw the jewel around her neck. "Hey, Barbossa, you want the jewel? Then come and get me," she snapped.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed.

"MACKENZIE!" Will shouted.

Jacob watched in horror as Barbossa walked down the hill. "RUN!" Jacob shouted. Mackenzie just lifted her sword up.

"Ye will regret this, daughter of Turner," he snapped.

Mackenzie glared at him. "You'll never touch my father or my mother again you monster," she hissed. Elizabeth ran over to Will.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Will nodded and held his side. He got up and ran as fast as he could towards his daughter. "WILL!" She shouted. She got up and ran after him with her sword in hand.

Mackenzie cried out in pain when Barbossa stabbed her shoulder. "Ye give up?" He asked.

"Never," she replied.

Jacob saw that Mackenzie was losing the fight and looked at Jack. "FATHER!" He shouted. Jack looked up and saw it too. They both ran over to stop Barbossa from killing Mackenzie.

"MACKENZIE!" They shouted.

Barbossa pulled out his gun when he got Mackenzie cornered. "This is the end, Miss Turner," he snapped. Mackenzie closed her eyes and heard the shot, but she didn't feel it. She opened her eyes and she gasped in horror.

"NO!" She screamed.

**Author's Note of Apology: I'm really sorry for the lack of updating. I've been busy, but I promise, the updates will be more frequent now.**


	11. Returning Home

Chapter 11: Returning Home

Mackenzie's eyes widened in horror. "MOTHER!" She screamed. Will stalled, his heart shattering.

"ELIZABETH!" He shouted.

Jack captured Barbossa and watched as Will caught Elizabeth in his arms before she hit the ground. Mackenzie ran over to her mother with tears falling down her face. "Mother," she whispered. Elizabeth held onto Will's hand. "Mother…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I said," she apologized. Elizabeth held Mackenzie's hand with a smile.

"I know you are, Mackenzie," Elizabeth answered.

She looked up at Will and touched his face. "I love you, Will," she whispered. Will's eyes widened as his wife died in his arms.

"Elizabeth…oh God! Please don't leave me," he whispered.

Mackenzie sat back in disbelief. "Mom," She whispered. She looked down at the blood red tear that still hung around her neck. She ripped it from her neck and looked at it.

**(Flashback)**

_**Thirteen-year-old Mackenzie sat in the library reading one of your favorite books when her grandfather came in. "What are you reading about, my dear?" He asked.**_

"**_I'm reading about the blood red tear of the dragon. Legend states that years ago that a knight had killed one of the most legendary dragons in the world. Before the dragon died, it shed a blood red tear mixed with some of it's magic. The blood red tear was hidden for thousands of years. The blood red tear can raise the dead, heal, and give eternal life," she explained._**

_**Governor Swann smiled at his granddaughter. "You are like your mother in everyway my dear," he informed. Mackenzie looked at her grandfather.**_

"**_How so, grandfather?" She asked._**

_**Governor Swann placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are both so interested in these stories," he replied. Mackenzie smiled and continued to read.**_

"**_In order to raise the dead, heal, or give eternal life, a person must be willing to put their own blood onto the tear to give to the person," she read._**

**(End Flashback)**

****Mackenzie looked at her distraught father and she stood up. Jacob looked up as she took the knife that Barbossa was going to kill Will with. "Mackenzie, don't," Jacob insisted.

"I have to do this, Jacob," she replied.

****Will watched as his daughter ripped her sleeve. Mackenzie closed her eyes and hissed in pain as she dragged the knife down her arm. She took the jewel and covered it with her blood. She walked over to her mother and placed it around her neck. Will watched in disbelief as the wound on Elizabeth's stomach healed, the color returned to her skin, and she was breathing. "Elizabeth?" He asked. Elizabeth looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi, Will," she greeted.

Will hugged her tight with a sigh. Mackenzie smiled and both parents embraced their daughter. Barbossa fought Jack off. "MOVE OUT!" He shouted.

"AFTER THEM!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, let him go," Will insisted.

"We'll get him next time," Elizabeth agreed.

Jack nodded and then Jacob smiled at the family reunion in front of him.

On the ship, Will and Elizabeth were sleeping while Mackenzie was standing out on the deck. She was leaning against the railing looking into the ocean. Jacob walked down the stairs and walked over to her. "How are you doing?" He asked. Mackenzie smiled.

"I'm doing better, now that I have my parents back," she replied.

Jacob nodded. "Mackenzie, now that this adventure is over. I have a little confession to make," he informed.

"Oh yeah? What's going on?" She asked.

Jacob looked at her. "I'm in love with you Mackenzie Turner," he confessed. Mackenzie froze at his words.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm in love with you."

Mackenzie lowered her head slightly with a sigh. "Jacob…you're my friend. You know my social status," she answered. Jacob nodded. "I'm the daughter of the governor's daughter and a blacksmith. My grandfather hated my mother for years that she married a blacksmith. Could you image what it would do if I married a pirate?" She asked. Jacob let out a sigh.

"Understandable," he replied.

Mackenzie held his hand. "I love you too, Jacob, but it just won't work," she confessed. Jacob nodded and Mackenzie let out a sigh. "Goodnight, Jacob," she murmured.

"Goodnight, Mackenzie," Jacob answered.

Jack walked over to his son. "That was the opportune moment, son," he commented. Jacob looked at his dad.

"I know it was, dad," Jacob snapped.

He walked off and Anamaria walked over to her son. "Jacob, will you be okay?" She asked. Jacob looked at his mother.

"She just denied me, mom," he replied.

Anamaria placed a hand on his shoulder. "Love, you two are separated by a line. You have made it halfway, it's Mackenzie's turn whether or not she wants to meet you the rest of the way," she answered. Jacob nodded and let out a sad sigh.

Mackenzie lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Now what do I do?" She whispered. She then rolled onto her side and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Don't Let Him Go

Chapter 12: Don't let him Go

When they returned to Port Royal, Elizabeth's eyes watered when she saw her children running over to her. "MOTHER!" They shouted. Elizabeth fell to her knees and she embraced her children with tears falling down her face.

"What happened mommy?" Rose asked.

Elizabeth pulled back and placed her hands on her daughter's face. "I was in a lot of trouble. You sister came out to save me," she replied. Mackenzie smiled at her brothers and sisters. William walked over to Mackenzie.

"Welcome home," he greeted.

Mackenzie smiled as she embraced him. "Let's get back to the house," Will insisted. He picked Emily up and had her sit on his back. Emily giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Coming, Jack?" Will asked.

"Right behind you," Jack replied.

Mackenzie watched as Jack, Anamaria, the girls, and Jacob walked after her family. However, as she was following her family back home, she couldn't help but catch the heartbreak in his eyes.

When they got back to the house, Bootstrap was sitting in the study. "Grandfather," Mackenzie murmured. Bootstrap looked up and he dropped his book to see his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter.

"Thank the heavens!" He praised.

He walked over and embraced them. "What happened to Barbossa?" He asked.

"He escaped," Will replied.

"But we'll get him next time," Mackenzie put in.

Bootstrap nodded and he watched as Mackenzie hurried upstairs. "She hasn't been herself since we came back," Will commented. Elizabeth let out a sigh.

"I'll go talk to her," she stated.

She then went upstairs to find out what was going on with her daughter.

Mackenzie was lying on her side and was staring at the wall. "Mackenzie, may I come in?" She asked.

"Yes," Mackenzie replied.

Elizabeth came in and walked over to her daughter. She sat next to her and stroked her hair. "You have been acting very strangely since we escaped," she commented. Mackenzie sighed and she traced the embroidery on her blankets.

"Jacob told me he loved me the other night," she answered.

Elizabeth stroked her daughter's hair with a sigh. Mackenzie sat up and embraced her mother. She sighed as she held her daughter tight. "Why is this so hard, mother?" She asked. Elizabeth sighed as she stroked her hair.

"Who knows, darling. Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked.

Mackenzie let out a heavy sigh and pulled back. "Mother? What does that have to do with it?" She asked.

"Mackenzie. If you feel the same way. Then why are you sitting up here in your room?" Elizabeth asked.

Mackenzie sighed again and she pushed her hair behind her ear. "I can't," she replied.

"And why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's a pirate."

"Oh…so that's the problem isn't it?"

Elizabeth sat back against the headboard of Mackenzie's bed. "Mother? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mackenzie, I didn't raise you to be afraid to be in love," Elizabeth replied.

"But mother, after what happened to you and father because…"

"There were more good times than bad."

Elizabeth cradled her daughter's face in her hands. "Do not let fear ruin your future. If you love Jacob, go to him," she instructed.

"But he's probably already gone," Mackenzie answered.

Elizabeth pressed her forehead against hers. "Darling daughter, they haven't left port yet. Go out there and you follow your heart," she instructed. Mackenzie nodded with a smile. Elizabeth kissed her forehead. "Go," she added. Mackenzie got off the bed and ran out of the room.

**(The Docks)**

"Hurry up boy," Jack called out. Jacob glanced back at the house and let out a sigh as he turned to get onboard.

"JACOB!" A voice shouted.

Jacob looked over and nearly hit the ground when Mackenzie threw her arms around him. "Oi! Easy there luv, I only 'ave one son," Jack commented. Anamarie sighed and dragged Jack up to the helm.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

Mackenzie smiled. "I'm going with you," she replied.

"You're what?" He asked.

Mackenzie stood up with a smile. "I'm leaving Port Royal, I'm going with you," she replied.

"Leaving your mum, dad, brothers, and sisters?" He asked.

"I'm eighteen, Jacob. I think I'm old enough to make my own choices," she replied.

"You two coming or what?" Jack asked.

"Shut up," Anamaria hissed quietly.

Jacob and Mackenzie laughed slightly. "We're coming," Jacob replied. He held Mackenzie's hand as they walked onto the ship.

**(Turner's Home)**

Elizabeth stood out on the balcony of her home, happy to finally be back home. Will walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There goes the Pearl," she commented. Will looked out to see the _Black Pearl_ sailing away.

"Think Mackenzie's just as happy?" He asked.

"Probably as happy as we are," she replied.

Will smiled and kissed her cheek. "Who would've thought a blacksmith would marry the governor's daughter?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled at the thought.

"Tell you one thing. It's been one great adventure," she replied.

"I agree."

Elizabeth turned around and kissed him, knowing that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
